kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby: Triple Deluxe
~~Paul2~~There was already a page for this...Kirby: Triple Deluxe No this is, and stop copying and pasting my property, my words. Paul2 (talk) 20:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC)Sorry... but Kirby: Triple Deluxe was the original page. I will not copy your work any more. Hey brah. :D (talk) 20:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, sorry Paul2 (talk) 20:09, October 1, 2013 (UTC)We can only have one page about the new kirby game though. ...Should Kirby: Triple Deluxe be deleted? Yes I agree, because this page is more accurate. Kirby, Kirby, Kirby! 30px 21:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I second that. Delete the other one. StuperStar (talk) 21:34, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :I have fixed all of this. You're welcome. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 21:57, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh thanks Kirby, Kirby, Kirby! 30px 23:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Its official im hyped. Speaking of this upcoming title should we make a page for Super Smash Bros 4? Weve seen a decent amount of gameplay Newraptor (talk) 12:04, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Paul2 (talk) 13:21, October 2, 2013 (UTC)I agree... there should be a SSB4 page. :No. We should not create an article for SSBB4 until we have substancial information about it. We don't even know if the current name of the game will stick. :I intend to create the article after the game's release. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 20:17, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Beetle Ability It's Beetle Ability.Use Google Translate on This Page. August347 (talk) 02:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Look, we're an English wiki. The ability will probably be called Beetle ability. But until I see a first-party '''English' source, it stays as it is now. The game was literally announced yesterday -- many things have yet to be revealed. This is one of those things. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 03:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Paul2 (talk) 10:48, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree. It has to be announced before any info regarding that ability or its powers can be announced. I do believe, however, that there should be a Beetle Ability Page. :::People are always really excited about upcoming games, but they often create pages when there's little or nothing to tell. I suggest we wait and make the article when we have substantial information about it. That's the wisest move at the moment. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 20:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Get your Pencils ready! There's a new nintendo direct coming up soon about nintendo 3ds games coming in 2014! There's a good chance Kirby will show up! Paul2 (talk) 12:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Pencils? I'll certainly tune in. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 21:02, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Eh, no such luck. They didn't announce anything about kirby this time. Paul2 (talk) 12:11, November 14, 2013 (UTC) There is another one coming on today, so if Kirby appears, get ready to update the page! Paul2 (talk) 11:48, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Release Date Questions? Is the release date in the U.S. March 14, 2014? Paul2 (talk) 13:07, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm doubtful of that. They probably wouldn't wait two full months before releasing the game in the US. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 22:12, November 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Big Bang' ability? Is this 'ability' even considered a copy ability? Also, Is the name of it 'Big Bang'? How do we know that this is its name? You need to prove that this is the official name. Paul2 (talk) 12:50, December 1, 2013 (UTC) : Well, look at this picture, then if you type "big bang" into Google Translate, it should look like this. The ability name and the translation should be about the same. I know Google Translate can be a bit shaky, but it's the best I've got. : KirbyRainboom (talk) 01:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC) : Also, the 'Bell' ability has not been announced officially by Nintendo, only in a magazine scan, so I believe it should be removed until Nintendo updates about it. Paul2 (talk) 12:19, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm not involved in this page at all, mainly due to the fact that I don't keep an eye out for any new Kirby releases, but i'll offer my input here. It (the image) appears in a magazine for the game, but perhaps the "Bell" ability should be changed to "Unnamed Bell Ability". For one, the ability could be named Chime, Ring, or another thing similar. The image is itself should stay, of course. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) "Triple Deluxe" Am I the only one who has noticed that "triple deluxe" can mean 3d's (DeDeDe) it is most likely a coincidence because the beta sceenshots are 3d, but could KIng Dedede Be a big part of the story? IBuyWaddleDeesHot (talk) 02:25, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Interesting speculation, but in most Kirby games, Dedede is involved somehow, and mostly is a boss. Now that I think of it, Dedede is guaranteed to appear in this game! Just look at the gallery section and you will see him. Paul2 (talk) 12:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) : Well, shoot. This source (http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/gY_OjFHp4ROkSS0aRl1K18C0XRofI-B4) confirms my fears: The game will not be titled Kirby Triple Deluxe, but will instead be Kirby':' Triple Deluxe. We better start adding colons to all those pages. I sorta figured Nintendo would do this, which is why I didn't create any categories before. On a separate note, we should consider changing all instances of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror to Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. I started doing it before, but there wasn't much support and a majority of the pages were changed back to the incorrect title. Man, that'd take forever... NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 22:36, December 18, 2013 (UTC) : Well, if we all try to change the names, it should be done pretty quickly! When did you want to start? : KirbyRainboom (talk) 00:15, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::The sooner the better! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 01:36, December 19, 2013 (UTC) The Sniper abillity looks like the Cupid ability. Could the two be the same? Tobio2933 (talk) 04:48, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Awsome I doubt that it will be named 'Sniper' in America, purely for the fact that a 'sniper' is generally known as someone who shoots a gun. Since the ability is shooting arrows, I believe it will be named 'Arrow' or 'Archer' in America. No, with the Cupid ability, you have wings and you can fly, so I don't think the two are the same. Paul2 (talk) 14:52, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hypernova Hey, what exactly is the "Big Bang" ability called? We have 3 names for it: Supernova, Hypernova, and Big Bang. Which one is correct? We need consistency on the page. WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 15:21, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's officially called Hypernova in the English version, and for some strange reason it's called Big Bang in Japan. We'll make a note of its Japanese name on the page when it's created, but we'll primarily go by its English name. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 17:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait, but what about the name 'Supernova'? Where'd that one come from? [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Ask me stuff!']] 21:22, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Somebody probably mistook what Iwata said. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 23:24, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Lololo and lalala Where is it confirmed that lololo and lalala are in this game?IBuyWaddleDeesHot (talk) 17:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :They can be seen in a Kirby Fighters video. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 18:02, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, i just didnt see it anywhere beforeIBuyWaddleDeesHot (talk) 20:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Bandana Waddle Dee Where does it say that he is confirmed? I know there is a picture of him in the Gallery, but is there a source? Thanks. --TheToadArmy (talk) 22:19, December 29, 2013 (UTC)TheToadArmy Whispy 3D Why Does Whispy look different then his other appearances on Kirby Triple Deluxe? This is really strange. Chopinchamp (talk) 03:19, December 30, 2013 (UTC) December 29 10:18 2013 Seriously, just look at him! Weird...... :Because the game designers decided to make him that way; simple enough. It might not even be Whispy Woods at all as far as we know at this point. --Giokutalkuser 04:43, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Just compare Whispy with his appearance in Kirby 64 and KEY. Sometimes they change bosses to mirror the feeling in the game, and as he looks all rainbow-y and such, that may be the "theme" of this game. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 05:40, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: After getting a better look at the name from the latest trailer, it is revealed to be indeed a different character: Whispy Flowers (ウイスビーフラワーズ) Shouty (talk) 15:47, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: Good find. I guess it would be kind of far-fetched to have Whispy Woods up there in that Beanstalk Park-esque area. It would make sense for Kracko to be there, but not Whispy. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 16:29, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: That's not Whispy Woods. That's Whispy Flowers. He is replacing Whispy on this game.Chopinchamp (talk) 20:51, January 4, 2014 (UTC) No Release? Has anyone found any information about Kirby TripleD being released outside of Japan? I feel like news should have come sooner...after all, it releases in about 9 days, in Japan at least. I'm hoping its not an exclusive. Maybe this next Nintendo Direct thing they have coming up will mention something about it? I guess we'll have to wait and see. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I've had the same worries lets just hope something about the release date will come out soon IBuyWaddleDeesHot (talk) 20:30, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Have no fear, NoA has posted a "2014" release date. http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/gY_OjFHp4ROkSS0aRl1K18C0XRofI-B4 ::NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 20:42, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::The fact that it has been shown in North American Nintendo Directs leads me to believe there is nothing to be worried about. Also the fact that there is a NA version of the logo. --Giokutalkuser 20:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, good then. As I said above, though, it would be rather nice to have an actual release date. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 23:34, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Lame articles Guys... Please, please stop making articles for this game. You're all very excited, I get that, but the game isn't even out yet. There's no way anyone can create a proper article without adequate information. That's common knowledge. Please wait until the game is released before making pages about it. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 21:34, January 2, 2014 (UTC) : Well, I thought we had enough information for full pages, but ok...What should be done with the pages about the new copy abilities in the meantime though? Should we delete them? Skelly11 (talk) 21:39, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::They have been deleted, yes. All we have to do is wait. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 21:43, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::When the game comes out in Japan should there be allowed articles for new abilities? The only issue with this is that the attack names would be in Japanese, otherwise the information for them would be pretty straight forward. Shouty (talk) 00:01, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::As long as the pages are more or less complete, that should work. As far as enemies and bosses go, I think we should hold off on them until the English version is out. I doubt HAL's gonna give us the names directly (sigh), so I'll need to look into that when it comes. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:36, January 4, 2014 (UTC) High Five, Low Five, All that I have to say, after all this information I've seen on the game, this looks to be HAL's most ambitious Kirby game since Kirby Super Star. Kirbys fighting against each other, the appearance of old bosses in awesome 3D graphics, an item that takes you to the background (a similar thing used in DKCR). They've packed in so many more references (seriously though, there's way more than KRtDL) and homages to old games. There's even a gallery with sprites from past games! There's going to a lot of work put into this page when the game actually releases...Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 16:44, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :My body is ready. --Giokutalkuser 16:55, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Ditto. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 17:26, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :::I fear this may be the last game intended for the series. Miyamoto mentioned that if Fire Emblem: Awakening didn't do incredibly well, that he'd end the entire Fire Emblem series. Will this be the case for Metroid? Donkey Kong? Kirby? I'm hoping KTD isn't the pink puff's last title. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 20:50, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't worry about it. Miyamoto never said such a thing about the Kirby series, and I don't think he'd be the type of person to pull a last second 'Gotcha'! on us. Metroid, well, it'd be understandable if they killed that off. With the last Metroid killed (In Super Metroid) and with Other M being abysmal, yeah, I couldn't see it lasting for too long. Donkey Kong, well that's like Nintendo's No. 2 you know? He helped Mario rise to fame...I highly doubt they'd end his franchise. Fear not, NBK. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 22:26, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::I also do not share such fears. Kirby is always, as I like to say, "late to the party", too; 3DS was released in 2011 and Kirby's just now getting a game in 2014 - he hasn't been on Wii U yet, either. Kirby's games are generally few and far between (KRtDL and KMA being released in the same year (and Dream Collection the next) was a bit atypical of Kirby releases). And, especially since this game looks like a lot of effort has been put into it, Kirby seems to be showing no signs of stopping. --Giokutalkuser 23:28, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I guess it all comes down to sales. I'm naturally a pessimist, so I have concerns about this kinda stuff. The nostalgic nods are painted on so heavily, it almost feels like a 'last hurrah!' game for Kirby fans. Heck, I'd guess Nintendo announces bankruptcy by the end of 2016, but I've got nothing to back that up. Nintendo, you had better play it safe for the next five years, y'hear?! Don't blow your finances on failed experiments. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 06:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, It does seem Daranza is here at the very end to wrap things up. I doubt it though, but it seems that way. Also nintendo has been frosting us lately with awesome games like Return, Mass Attack, Dream Collection and Epic Yarn. To be honest I think to keep the series alive for a bit longer nintendo needs to make another gimmicky kirby game like Mass Attack or Canvas Curse. User:10 Brave Kirbys I think it should be called the yummy-looking peppermint star, not the Slick Star 13:15, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::"I'm naturally a pessimist". Well there's your problem, NBK! ...I'm naturally optimistic, and I don't see it that way at all! ...I don't see Nintendo going bankrupt in two years, either; the 3DS has been selling really well recently, showing no signs of stopping; and Nintendo is basically sitting on billions of dollars extra that they have saved up - Kirby and Nintendo both are going nowhere soon. ;) --Giokutalkuser 14:41, January 6, 2014 (UTC)